


i found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2015 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them." Double trouble, with Bellamy searching for Octavia and Clarke trying to find Monty. Featuring Clarke and Monty as siblings, because the two of them together are seriously underappreciated. (Bellarke AU Week Day 4.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found a shooting star in the pocket of my jeans

“Damn it,” Clarke groaned, rounding another corner and running right into a broad chest. “Sorry.”

“Watch it, princess.”

She drew back. “Bellamy Blake.”

“Clarke Griffin.” And there it was, that infernal smirk. (Fun fact: Clarke once looked it up, and one definition for the word “infernal” was _of, inhabiting, or befitting hell._ Quite befitting of the boy who had been her self-proclaimed nemesis since elementary school.)

“What the hell are you doing here?”

He huffed, raking a hand through his already messy hair. (He had constant sex hair. It was a major distraction, one that Clarke _absolutely did not_ enjoy. Or imagine running her fingers through. Or — whatever.) “Looking for my sister.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Do you make a habit of losing Octavia in furniture stores? To think that all the parents hold you up as an example of what an older sibling should be.”

“You know my sister’s name?”

“I’ve lived in the same neighborhood as you for ten years, asshole. I know your younger sibling’s name, even if you don’t know mine.”

“Of course I know your brother’s name! It’s — Mason, right?”

Clarke huffed an exasperated, disbelieving laugh. “It’s Monty. He actually goes to our school. You’ve had classes with him, since he’s a super genius. In fact, I know for a fact that he helped you pass freshman-year biology.”

His response was a huff of his own. “I’m not getting into this with you. Not when my _nine-year-old_ sister is alone and lost in IKEA.”

“Yeah, well, my twelve-year-old brother and his best friend are lost in IKEA!”

“Can I cut in for a minute?” he asked, doing it anyway. “What if we call a temporary truce and split up to search?”

She looked surprised. “That’s actually a good idea.”

“Yeah, I’ve been known to have them sometimes.”

She shook her head. “I know you have my cell number — don’t even bother pretending; Reyes told me the day after you found it. I don’t even want to know how you got it, just —” She turned on her heel and walked away, calling over her shoulder, “Text me if you find them!”

* * *

How on earth were there so many places for a couple of preteens to hide?

Bellamy had taken the children’s section, figuring that it was where his sister would’ve headed. He was intensely disappointed to be wrong, though part of him knew that of course it couldn’t be that easy.

Clarke combed through the downstairs, knowing her brother’s especial fondness for sorting through weird household objects that he should have no use for but somehow did, at least on the occasions when he convinced Jake and Abby to let him get them. But naturally Monty and Jasper weren’t in any of the million places she checked.

Half an hour had elapsed, so she texted Bellamy: _any luck?_

**none. u wanna get lunch? food court’s awesome**

_i know. not the first time ive been here_

**meet u there?**

_cya then_

* * *

“Oh, you’ve gotta be freaking kidding me.”

“Of course the minute we decide to make a new plan is the minute we find them.”

Miller looked up from the table he had the kids clustered at. “See, there they are.”

“Bell!” Octavia jumped to her feet and launched herself at him. Though thrown off guard, he still managed to catch her with the ease of years of practice. “I was looking for you. Then I ran into Monty and Jas, and then —” He hugged her tightly, letting her recount the day’s happenings.

* * *

“Thanks for finding them, Miller,” Clarke was saying.

“No, they actually found me. Ran into me. Literally. Figured there was no way these three were here by themselves, so when I realized I didn’t have my phone, I figured you guys would stop by the food court. Who can say no to IKEA Swedish meatballs, right?” He ruffled Monty’s hair. “This one was worried about you worrying about them. It was adorable, really.”

Monty blushed, and Clarke grinned as she hugged him. “Don’t run off like that ever again, you hear me?”

“We both know I’m going to do it again before the end of the month.”

“Just pretend for five minutes,” she sighed. “Anyway, I’m glad to see you’re making new friends.”

He snuck another glance at Miller. “Yeah.”

* * *

“So, it’s been quite an adventure,” Bellamy said, leaning against the wall.

“You realize sticky-fingered kids who have touched goodness knows what have had their hands and other body parts against that wall, right?” Clarke said, her amusement only intensified when he immediately jumped away from it, straightening up. “And,” she went on, “have you met our siblings? I’m sure they’ll have another _adventure_ before the day’s out.”

“Fair enough. But you gotta admit, princess, that we make a pretty good team.”

“Given that we couldn’t locate three kids in the same building?” But she was smiling, and so was he.

“We should do this again sometime. I mean, you and me — not the looking for our siblings part.”

“Hm. Well, I have _your_ number now, so —”

“Wait a minute. You texted _me_ first.”

“Your point being?”

“You had my number too.” His grin grew smug. “Come on, princess, you totally social-media stalked me.”

She scoffed. “As if you’re worth the trouble.”

“Really, princess. Go on and admit it, you —”

“I asked Raven Reyes,” she interjected. “Okay? I went low-tech. You had my number, and in the heat of the moment I figured I’d even the playing field. Plus it would save me from giving you the satisfaction of the _who are you_ game when you texted me from a number I didn’t have in my contacts.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.”

“Oh, shut up!” He opened his mouth, and she held up a hand. “Don’t you dare say _Make me._ ”

Looking slightly sheepish, he didn’t say that. Instead he crossed the little remaining distance between them, one hand sliding around her and the other finding her face. “You shut up,” he murmured, the weak comeback undercut by his breath warm against her ear. “Put that mouth to better use.”

“Why don’t you show me?” she whispered, her own hands finding his face.

Delighted with her response, he swooped in and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pocket Full of Dreams" by Hedley. Cry with me on [Tumblr](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com)!


End file.
